


Dear Authornim

by AndrastesChosen



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentle femdom, Kim Seokjin discovers fanfiction, Kim Seokjin | Jin-Centric, Light Dom/sub, Online Relationship, Original Female Character - Freeform, Reader-Insert, because someone needs to take care of Seokjin right, idolverse, oh look there's smut now, please don't call me authornim lol, reader - Freeform, the title is a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrastesChosen/pseuds/AndrastesChosen
Summary: You’re a writer of BTS fanfiction. rockstarjin is your favorite reader that you’ve actually come to be friends with…and maybe had a bit of a crush on if you were honest. When they mention that they were in your area, you muster up all your courage and ask to meet up. You’re up for quite the surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoy this lil fic. I will admit it was a bit cringy for me to write, because it feels so…I dunno. Kbooish I guess. But it was still super cute and I liked the idea of Jin freaking out over the crazy stuff we write about him, so here we are. 
> 
> BTW, if you have the same username as either of them, I apologize. There are only so many ways you can pun his name lol. It was an unintentional copy if it is. 
> 
> *This work was commissioned! If you are interested in commissioning something from me, head to my tumblr (solastia) for details*

The dorm was silent enough when he got home that Seokjin thought he might actually be alone for once until he heard soft giggles coming from the living room. Sounds like that coming from his members usually meant trouble, so he silently walked towards the sounds, peeking over the wall towards the couch. 

Jimin and Taehyung were both reading from a tablet in Taehyung’s hands, whispering and occasionally giggling over whatever they were looking at. Curious, Jin walked behind the couch and peered over Jimin’s shoulder. 

Jin slowly scanned the words, his eyes growing larger the more he read. 

_Seokjin growled and grabbed her ankle, pulling her towards him. “Now, you’re going to be a good girl and do whatever I ask, aren’t you?” Y/N shivered and arched her back, trying to get closer to him. “Yes sir,” she purred, licking her lips in anticipation. Seokjin’s grin was feral as he caged her in…_

“What in the hell are you reading?” he bellowed, his face practically crimson he was so embarrassed. 

Both of the boys jumped and whirled around, smiling guiltily. 

“Hyung, you’re back early! We were just…um…reading?” 

“I gathered that much. It looked like filth about  _me_. Why would you even read that?” 

Jimin shrugged. “Taehyung and I always read the fanfics. Mostly the ones about each other, but this is one is really popular right now.” 

“It’s not weird for you to read about us fucking each other? Are you serious?” 

“Not really. I mean, it’s not really us, it’s just a story. Well, maybe except for Jungkook and his Namgi sandwich. I’m almost certain that’s real, I just need to catch them,” Taehyung smirked and waved the tablet around. 

“Besides, this one isn’t about you fucking one of us. It’s you with a “reader.” Although,  _really_ reader inserts are just original characters whose names you can change. It’s really good, hyung. Basically, you’re a director and she’s a new actress. You keep having to scold her because she can’t get the sex scene right, and then you find out it’s because she’s never had sex before. So you have to  _teach her_ ,” Jimin’s grin was teasing as Jin sputtered in his embarrassment. 

Both of the brats were giggling as Jin fought to regain his composure. The mere thought that these kids were reading about his…parts…going anywhere near other people was mortifying. 

“This author is really good though, hyung, and doesn’t just write smut. Her most popular one is about you being in the army and saving the reader’s village. It’s a forbidden love story, really good. I cried,” Taehyung sighed and wiped a fake tear. “She also only writes about you. None of the rest of us. You should read something. She really does you justice.” 

“Thank you, I’ll pass. And if you guys could at least cease reading about me, I would appreciate it.” 

The two shared a look that Jin knew from years of experience meant neither of them had any plans to stop. He sighed wearily and started heading towards his room. 

“Hyung!” Taehyung bellowed down the hall. “Her name is revolujin if you want to check her out!” 

Jin scoffed as he entered his room and made a show of closing it softly, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of slamming the door like he wanted. 

As if he would ever stoop so low as to read  _fanfiction_. 

***

He lasted a whole half hour before his curiosity won and he looked up the author. His eyebrows rose as he looked over their profile. There were over a hundred stories and, sure enough, all of them were featuring him as the main character. There were perhaps a handful of him being paired with the other members. He skipped past those, instead glancing through the summaries of the ones featuring him and some random original character or whatever Y/N was.

The one he finally settled on was something she’d labled a “Noir Au.” Apparently, he a detective and the reader was a damsel in distress looking for help to find her missing father. A classic plot, he muses as he settles further into his bed to read a little bit. 

A little bit turned into four hours, as he had been so engrossed in the story that he hadn’t even realized it was midnight and he’d missed dinner. He groaned and stretched, placing his tablet onto his nightstand before getting up. He shuffled towards the kitchen, hoping that everyone was asleep because he was sure what he had just been doing was written all over his face. 

He fixed himself a simple meal of a couple of sandwiches and some leftover soup, sitting at the dining room table that was blessedly free of any other members. He guessed most of them were in bed by now, except for maybe Yoongi and Namjoon who had been staying in their studios longer and longer the closer they got to comeback season. 

As he ate, he thought about the story he’d just read, which admittedly was amazing. It was a cliche plot but written beautifully. She could be a professional if she wasn’t already. The character of…well…him, had been scarily accurate at times. Almost like she knew him. Or was just a very observant fan, he supposes. The sex parts were still a little hard to read; just thinking about some person out there imagining and writing down the way he would do it was freaking weird sometimes. And while he didn’t mind a little kink here and there, he was more inclined to be tied up himself than throw someone else around like she wrote. 

He shook his head and cleaned his dishes when he was done eating, sleepily heading back to his room. He snuggled in and vowed to never bother reading another fanfiction story of himself again. It was fun, but not really his thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really much this chapter. Single instance of the word whore, but no one was calling someone that. It was just a comment. Semi-vague sort of sexting (you’ll see).

Being a writer - even if it’s simply for fanfiction - you take comments and reviews very seriously. A good comment or review can lift your spirits and leave you smiling for a whole day. A negative comment often leaves you questioning everything and going over your chapters with a fine-tooth comb. The rare unicorns were the readers that took the time to leave long and detailed comments, stating exactly what they liked and disliked about the latest chapter. Many of these were filled with valuable suggestions and helped you decide the path that your stories would take. 

One such unicorn was named rockstarjin, a reader that had been following your work for nearly a year now. His first comment had practically been drabble-sized, and had covered everything from his enjoyment over how realistically you characterized Kim Seokjin to how he was certain he would  _never_ use the “W” word (he literally typed out “W” word instead of whore, something you still teased him over to this day). 

That first review of his was only one of many. He took the time to give detailed reviews on every single chapter you posted until you discovered that in your head you were practically writing for him. It had even gotten to the point where several of your stories were ideas that the two of you had chatted about on tumblr for months, working through every detail. He still seemed a little iffy on the smut, but he’d gotten you to consider the idea of writing Seokjin as “Less aggressive” in the bedroom. 

Your friendship had grown until you were now friends on practically every social media app - nevermind that his profiles were always suspiciously void of personal information. The more that you talked to “Rocky” (you started calling him that months ago since he didn’t seem excited about telling anyone his name, though he knew yours), the more you looked forward to interacting with him. 

You couldn’t even explain really why you were getting so attached to some blank face behind the screen. You didn’t even know all that much about the real him, just small observations from chats. Like, you knew that he seemed similar to Seokjin in a lot of ways, which is probably why he claimed him as a bias. 

Rocky was very fond of puns and dad jokes, often sending you one first thing in the morning on KKT instead of a  _hello_ or  _good morning_  like a normal person. This morning it was, _“Why did the tomato turn red? Because it saw the salad dressing.”_ You were ashamed that they always made you laugh at least a little bit, but it made you happy that one of the first things he thought to do in the morning was send you something. 

He was also fond of talking to you about food and recipes, acting affronted whenever you mentioned not knowing what something was. He would literally bully you into going to the grocery store and buying the ingredients he’d list out, demanding pictures of the final product like he was Gordon Ramsey. You had to admit he had good taste in food, even if you didn’t think your cooking skills were quite on par with his. It sometimes made you wonder if he was a chef, but the one time you’d brought it up he’d claimed to be too damn tired to cook and was living vicariously through you. Of course, that led to you asking what he did that got him so tired and he gave you another vague answer, stating he was in entertainment. Whatever the hell that meant. 

It bothered you sometimes that even after all this time he was disinclined to tell you anything, but you couldn’t help it as your feelings slowly evolved from those of friendship to…well, something more. You were a little hesitant to use the L word, considering you only knew what he wanted you to know, but you definitely had a crush at least. Not surprising considering he seemed to be everything you were looking for. He was considerate and compassionate, funny, creative, and so many other things. However, the fact that he was so very loud and proud about his love for Seokjin made you avoid looking at your feelings too closely. Because while you were over here pining for him, the only person that praised Seokjin more than Rocky was Kim Seokjin himself. And that could mean any number of things. 

Even when he helped you with smut ideas he got you excited. He had slowly gotten you to lean away from always writing Seokjin as some powerful dom - something your other readers had begun to notice and comment on - and now most of your scenes had him as being the more submissive one. He seemed to like it best when the main character was more of a soft dom, willing to take charge and take care of Seokjin. Rocky claimed that a man like Seokjin who was always working hard and worrying about one thing or another would relish the idea of being taken care of. You had to admit it made sense. 

You sigh and glance at your phone again, noting the lack of notifications. Your morning pun was the last you’d heard from Rocky today, something that had been happening for a few days now. Considering BTS was on tour right now, you’d expected a lot more messages about how he thought Seokjin was especially handsome today. Instead, for almost a week it had been nothing but your morning jokes and once he sent you a picture of his fancy looking dinner complaining about the portion size. You were beginning to really miss him, but you figured he must be busy. 

You wanted to scream with him today, considering BTS was finally going to be in your city in a couple days. You’d bought the tickets months ago, and Rocky had even convinced you to get pit tickets, something you  _never_  do because it’s basically a gladiator stadium up there. You were currently waiting for one of the boys to show up on vlive since the last concert before they traveled to your city had just finished a bit ago. It had been a fantastic show and Seokjin had looked as beautiful as always. You hoped he would be the one to go live, but that was rare unless he was with another member. 

Suddenly, your phone beeps and shows a message on KKT. 

 **Rocky** :  _Kill me_

You smile widely, excited flutters starting in your belly. It was ridiculous how pleased you got just to hear from him. 

 **You:** Is there an option B? 

**Rocky:** _We could run away and start a new life on a deserted island. Our descendants will become known as the most beautiful people on the planet._

You blush and force yourself to cough to cover up the giggle that threatened to escape. 

 **You:**  Is that so? 

**Rocky:** _Naturally. They all take after me, of course._

**You:**  Of course. 

 **You:**  What brought this on? 

 **Rocky:**   _I’m so damn tired. My body hurts and I just want to sleep for a week._

 **You:**  Oh no! Do you have time to soak in the bath? Epsom salt works wonders.

 **Rocky:**   _I’ll be able to soak later. Right now I’m just forcing myself to stay awake long enough to eat. I feel like a zombie._

 **Rocky:**   _Hey, why did the zombie cross the road?_

 **You:**  Why? 

 **Rocky:**   _TO EAT THE CHICKEN_ 🤣

 **You:** 🤭 

 **You:**  Really though, take care of yourself. I don’t want you getting sick on me. 

 **Rocky:**   _How would you take care of me?_

You gasped, peering hard at the phone. This was new. Of course, you could be reading this the wrong way, and he’s simply asking to ask. 

 **You:** Depends. Are you asking for tips or in the white boy “What would you do if I was there with you” way?

 **Rocky:**   _Let’s try it this way. Say I’m Kim Seokjin. I’m tired and hurting after another long night of performing. You’re waiting for me in my hotel room. How would you take care of Jin?_

 **You:**  Omigosh, are you voluntarily helping with a smut scene? 

**Rocky:** _Sure_

**You:** Ok, let’s see. This scene can’t get too crazy if he’s tired like that. I think mostly I would focus on his comfort. 

So, he’d show up and I’d already have a bath waiting and food on the way. Maybe some aromatherapy candles are lit and some quiet instrumentals in the background. I’d let him soak until the food got there, hang out in the bathroom with him and let him vent to me if he wanted. 

After his meal, I would put a towel on the bed and have him lay on top so I could rub him down with massage oil. Naked, of course ;) 

I’m sure he gets it from professionals, but I think he’d appreciate it right after a concert and bath. 

Then, it would just depend on what kind of story it was. I could either rub him down like that until he falls asleep, or it could go the smut way. There are lots of options for that too depending on the story. I could give him a handjob while I talk sweetly to him, I could ride him and tease him, maybe peg him if he’s into that. Anything that would keep him soft and pliant, because the goal is to get him comfortable and happy. To show him he can just let go with me, let me be in charge of his pleasure. Show him he’s loved and cherished.  

**Rocky:** _Fuck_

**You:** Too much? 🙊 

 **Rocky:**   _No_

The phone was silent for a whole two minutes. Surely he’d heard worse from you, so you didn’t think you’d freaked him out or something. When another message came in you breathed a sigh of relief. 

 **Rocky:**   _So, I’m gonna be in your city for the concert_

 **You:**  No shit?! I can suggest so many great places for you to eat!!!

 **You:** Or if you wanted, we could meet up? No pressure and I totally won’t be offended if you don’t want to. Stranger danger and all that. 

 **Rocky:**   _You know what_

 **Rocky:**   _Let’s meet_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a separate chapter after this is done - like a bonus type thing - featuring some comments from rockstarjin, if you guys are interested. I wasn’t sure if everyone would want to see them or if they’d bore you, so I kinda glossed over that. Let me know if that’s something you’d want!


End file.
